


Head Over Feet deleted scenes

by Ashiepants



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advice, Bisexual, Catholic, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Nurse - Freeform, Religion, Romance, Smut, badge, cuteness, faith - Freeform, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorter pieces that work with the larger Head Over Feet series but that didn't necessarily fit in with the chapters of that. Mostly cute fluffy Sonny/Alex stuff.</p><p>Don't forget to read the series these belong to. Head Over Feet. http://archiveofourown.org/series/302751</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin notices the way Sonny looks at the hot nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is written awkward but still kinda cute. This would take place after First Date and before Drunk Girl from Long Island.

"I wasn't raped!, leave me alone." The teenager fought against the male nurse in the ER as Sonny and Fin attempted to persuade him.

"It's not that bad Tommy, they just want some samples." Fin attempted. 

"Don't touch me!" He cried again. 

"Alright, we'll be back." Sonny nodded as they walked out of the room. 

The nurse shook his head. "Let me know if he changes his mind."

"Yeah, sure." Sonny grimaced and walked out into the hall with Tutuola. "What now?"

A woman walking briskly towards them with her arms full of charts and an emesis basin caught Sonny's attention. 

"Hey," he started in greeting. 

"I don't see you too often anymore, Detective Tutuola." Alex grinned at Fin. "I'd hug ya but I have all this."

"Hey, Alex how are you?" Fin nodded back. 

"Great. Hey Sonny." She half waved. 

"How do you know Alex, Carisi?" He looked at the young detective. 

"We're neighbors." Alex quickly answered. 

"How do you know Al-lex," Sonny recovered, somewhat shy about revealing their brief history. "How do you know Alex?"

"She took one of the self-defense classes the department sponsored for hospital workers last year." Fin responded, still eyeing the two of them. 

"I was top of the class." Alex smiled. "I am certified to kick you in the nuts."

Sonny and Alex laughed, but Fin continued to study the pair. 

"Well, let me finish putting this stuff away." Alex turned to leave. 

"Wait, Al-lex," Sonny caught himself again. "Do you think you can talk to this kid in there? He won't let anyone do a rape kit, but we know someone touched him."

"Why me?" She looked confused. 

Fin stepped in seeing what Carisi must have realized. "You're a hot nurse." He looked back at Carisi to confirm his suspicions. He smirked. 

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Fin." She rolled her eyes. "So you need some hot nurse to go talk this teenage boy into having a rape exam?"

"No, we need a hot nurse to convince a teenager to let her touch him."

"This seems morally iffy, but let's go." Alex smiled. She left the charts on a cart near the door and stepped inside the room, both detectives trailing her. 

"Hey, I'm Alex, ready for your exam?" She smiled brightly at the kid. 

He gulped. "You're going to do it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, unless you're more comfortable with Devon, I can call him back."

His eyes went wide. "No, no! You're fine. Um, are they staying in here?" 

"Oh no," Alex turned and shook her head. "It'll be just us two."

The kid laughed nervously. 

"We're leavin' you in good hands." Sonny said knowingly. Fin turned to look at him, making a cut it out motion with his hand across his throat. 

"So you'll let us do the rape kit?" Alex asked. "If nothing happened to you, then you have nothing to worry about and you got to spend some time with me."

Fin rolled his eyes, she was laying it on really thick. He hoped this worked. Sonny was on the verge of laughter. He couldn't help it seeing Alex this way. 

"Um," you could see the wheels turning in Tommy's head. "Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

"Awesome!" Alex grinned. "Detectives, if you could leave us, please." 

Alex turned to the men and held up her hands pushing them back to the hall. She winked. She shut the door behind her and pulled a pair of gloves on. 

"She's good." Sonny grinned. 

"She's a good nurse." Fin agreed. "Are you and her...?"

"I didn't take you for a gossip, Fin." Sonny looked over at him. 

"Tutuola," he corrected. "I can just see how you're looking at her. You should ask her out. She looks like she likes you too."

"You think so?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah, don't know why." Fin countered. 

Sonny smiled to himself. 

I few minutes later Alex emerged with vials, writing notes in Tommy's chart. 

"All done." She tucked the pen into her bun.

"Thanks Alex." Fin nodded. "It really helps us out."

"Of course." She nodded. "Listen, I don't wanna do your job or nothin, but he mentioned he has an older sister..."

"Yeah, she's 19, she found him passed out in the bathroom." Sonny looked at his notes. 

"No, another one, he said she was my age and that she worked at Pleasure Planet?" Alex raised her eyebrows. 

"And Pleasure Planet is...?" Sonny asked. 

"A sex shop." Fin answered. "Thanks Alex."

She shrugged. "He said he could get me anything I wanted for free. Alright I gotta get back to work."

She picked up her abandoned charts and waved. 

"Detectives." She signed off and sped away. 

Sonny watched her walk away and into the chaos of the emergency room. Fin watched him watching her. 

"You should definitely ask her out." Fin almost smiled. "C'mon we have a statement to take."

"Right." Sonny broke his eye contact with her swaying hips and set his jaw, following Fin into the exam room.  
***  
A few hours later, Alex's phone chimed and vibrated from her pocket. Glancing left and right to make sure no one needed her attention she pulled it out to look at the new message. 

'Tutuola says I should ask you out.' It was Sonny. 

Alex smiled down at the screen and quickly typed out a response. 

'So why don't you??'

A few minutes later, her phone chimed again. 

'Can I meet you after your shift?'

She grinned and again glanced at her surroundings before responding. 

'I'm done at 7. We can go to Pleasure Planet. I think I can get a discount there.' She only wished she could see Sonny's face when he got that text.


	2. Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Sonny's badge and handcuffs. 
> 
> *prior to Oh, Brother

"It's not a toy!" Sonny cried. 

"I just want to see it." Alex smiled wrestling the item from his coat pocket. 

"It's so shiny." She grinned as she finally held the badge in her grasp. 

She held it up with mock toughness. "Carisi, NYPD!"

He rolled his eyes and snatched it back. "I don't say it like that."

She laughed. "Oh then how do you say it? Here come at me."

"Come at you?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, pretend I'm the suspect and come at me."

"Is this like a sex thing?" He asked. 

She rolled her eyes. "I just wanna see what you look like when you're a cop."

"I'm always a cop."

"Oh my god, would ya just...?" She she motioned for him to just do it. 

"Okay fine." He braced himself. "Go over there." 

He directed her to sit on the bed. She sat and looked up expectantly. 

"Wait, am I like arresting you or just talking to you?" He asked breaking out of his serious demeanor. 

Alex smiled. "Whatever feels right."

"You Alex McClure?" He asked suddenly. 

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She played the part. 

"I'm Detective Carisi with the Manhattan SVU," he quickly flashed the badge. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Alex grinned wide.

"Most people don't smile like that when I tell them I'm a cop."

"Oh, what do they do?" She asked. 

"Cower in fear." He joked. 

"Oh my god, you're the worst!" She made a face. 

"They just usually don't want to talk to cops. They think they're in trouble." He explained. 

"Oh okay, do it again!" She smiled. 

"You mind if I ask you a few questions about the other night?" He put his cop voice back on. 

"Sure, officer."

Sonny smirked. "It's detective. Why don't you tell me where you were around 9 on Thursday?"

"Um," Alex struggled, realizing that he was a little imposing when he was Detective Carisi. "I-I was with this guy I'm seeing."

"Oh yeah? Can he corroborate your story?"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Let's not get on the defensive Miss McClure, let's just calm down." He stepped closer. "What did you you and your boyfriend do?"

"Wait, you really ask people something like that?" Alex asked. "So like if they're having sex they have to tell you that?"

"You don't have to get too personal but if you didn't do anything wrong you're all good. So what were you and...?" Sonny didn't break character. 

"Sonny." She smiled.

He smiled. "You and Sonny, you were together all night?"

"Oh, yes all night." She winked. 

"And Sonny's an upstanding citizen?"

"Are you asking if he treated me right?" She asked suggestively. "He's a cop."

"Oh." Sonny's ears perked up. "What precinct?"

"Um," Alex's eyebrows knitted. "I don't know your precinct. Should I know that?"

Sonny laughed. "It's the 16th and it might be on the test so you better know it."

"I meant like in an emergency." She added. 

"I think you knowing my full name is enough for an emergency." He shook his head and smirked. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, is our chat not important to you, Miss McClure?" He turned back into Detective Carisi. 

"Listen, Detective," she sat up straighter on the bed. "Maybe we don't have to go through all this."

Alex stood up. "Maybe we can make this all go away..." She stood close to him and kissed him. 

Sonny grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his lips. "Or I can bring you in now for resisting arrest."

He spun her around, bringing both wrists behind her back and pushing her face down on the bed. 

"Oh my god, Sonny!" Alex screamed. "Let me up!"

He let go of her wrists immediately and she stood back up. He thought he'd gone too far and backed up slightly. To his surprise Alex's eyes had lit up in a way he recognized immediately. 

"You did that so fast." She grinned and bit her lip. "We're you really going to cuff me?"

He blushed, his stern demeanor fading. "Well-"

"I kinda wanted you to." She grinned, even more excited than a second before. 

"Really?" He was surprised. 

"Would you?" She kept grinning at him. 

"That depends..." He smirked back. "Are you going to fight me?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She cried. 

"I'll be the judge of that." He said. "You mind turning around for me?"

"Why?" She asked while turning. 

"Nice." he commented looking her up and down. 

"Pig!" She said disgusted. 

"A minute ago I thought you were gonna make this all go away?" He said. "You still wanna make me rethink takin' you in?"

She looked over her shoulder with her eyes lit up like Christmas trees, her cheeks pink. 

"What do you want me to do for you Officer?" She asked coyly. 

"It's Detective." He corrected and pushed her onto the bed. "Put your hands above your head."

He pulled his coat off and tossed it on the floor before getting on top of her on the bed. He unclipped his gun in its holster and placed it on the bedside table. Alex couldn't disguise how turned on he had made her. The blush in her cheeks had moved down her neck and chest. Sonny smirked at the effect. He grabbed her wrists once again with his hands and pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his back. 

Alex inhaled sharply as he snapped the metal bracelets on her wrists. 

"I'll leave them loose." He whispered in her ear and kissed down her neck. 

He grabbed her roughly and turned her over. He reached around her waist and pulled her buttons until they popped, leaving her dress loose around her body. Sonny smacked her ass and she jumped. 

"Now let's see if we can make this record disappear, Miss McClure." He snarled.


	3. 'Stache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pornstache has a fan.

“Oh my god!” Alex yelled out. 

Sonny ran into the room where she was looking at something attached to his jacket. 

“What?” He got closer. 

“Why did you shave off this mustache?” She held up his police ID that was clipped to his coat. “I want a copy of this.” She murmured to herself. 

Sonny grinned. “You really like it?”

“Oh yeah.” She nodded and gave him a brilliant smile. 

He grinned back but it faded quick. “Your dad didn’t have a mustache did he?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, loser. But it looks good on you! You should grow it again.”

He took the badge from her hands “I dunno, my sisters gave me a makeover when I joined up with Manhattan. They said I needed to look like a ‘grown up’ and sophisticated not like bad porn character.”

Alex gasped and took the badge back. “You don’t look like a porn guy. You’re so cute! I mean that tie is awful but the stache looks good.”

“I’m a lucky guy.” Sonny grinned. 

“Why?”

“Because clearly you don’t care what I look like, you love me anyway.” He smirked. 

She stuck her tongue out and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You gotta good face.”

“You’re face isn’t so bad yourself. But i like it clean shaven.” He laughed at his own joke. 

“You laugh now.” She clipped the badge back to his jacket. “Wait til I’m old. My bubbie had a little beard.”

“We can share razors.”


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sick and needs Sonny to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up sick this morning so I wrote about Sonny being a good boyfriend.

Sick

"Sonny..." She whined from the bedroom. 

He put down his laptop and got off the couch. In the bedroom, Alex had kicked off all the sheets and blankets and lied there with her legs outstretched. 

"What's up, Princess?" He asked from the door. 

"It's so hot!" She complained with a scowl on her face. 

He walked over and put his hand on her forehead and then on her abdomen where she had lifted her shirt up. 

"I have a fever!" She added. "Give me the Tylenol and some water."

"Ok, Al." He smirked at her orders. She didn't give up control even when she was the one with the flu. He walked into the kitchen to pour her a fresh cold glass. He stopped in the bathroom on the way and grabbed the Tylenol and thermometer. 

"I don't need that." She rolled her eyes at the thermometer. 

"Yeah I'm gonna take your temp anyway." He replied, turning it on and sticking it in her ear and she sat up.

She attempted to wiggle away. "I already know I have one!"

"What are you 5?" He chuckled and read the results. "One hundred and nine."

"I'm dead?" She glared at him. 

"One hundred point nine. That's low grade right?" He asked. 

She pouted. "It's not that bad."

"You should still take the Tylenol." He nodded. "Ya hungry yet?"

She blanched. "Ew."

"Alright but you should try soon in case you throw up again." He added. 

She took her pills and drank almost all the water. 

"I'll be out there, baby, just yell if you need me." Sonny explained. 

"Sonny! Wait!" She called.

He smiled as he turned. "What's up?"

"Will you lay with me?" She begged. "It's boring in here. I wanna watch a movie or something."

He crossed his arms. "You're gonna get me sick."

"It's not the flu!" She insisted. "I think it was that Mexican food!"

"Maybe it was your hot pockets?" He grinned. 

She glared. "Please baby."

"Okay." He nodded. "Lemme go get my laptop we'll watch a movie."

He returned shortly and laid down next to her propping the laptop on some extra pillows between them. 

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked. 

"Just something dumb or funny."

"Wayne's World?" He hovered over the title. 

"Ooh the Fox and the Hound!" She got kind of excited and pointed at the screen. 

Sonny grinned. "Okay Al, Disney it is."

She smiled back as she got comfy. They started watching the movie. Sonny reached out to brush hair off her forehead and feel for heat.

"It's not gonna break that fast." She murmured. 

"Why don't you let me worry about you and you just worry about Todd." He smirked. 

"Because." She simply answered, her eyes getting droopy. "It's sorta cold."

Sonny smirked again and leaned down to grab her quilt and toss it over her body. He felt her head again, she was clammy but starting to cool. 

"I love you Copper." Alex murmured her eyes closed as she started to drift off. 

Sonny giggled silently at her half-awake confession and kissed her briefly on the forehead.

"Love ya too Todd."

Alex snored next to him.


	5. Baby Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene with some family details about Alex. Cute short and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place some time before 13: Some Space.

"Hey!" 

Sonny looked over and saw Alex coming towards him with a stroller and his raised his eyebrow. 

"Hey." She repeated when she reached him and handed him a bag of zeppole. 

He kissed her briefly and smiled at the treats. "Hi babe. Who's the baby?"

Alex leaned down to the baby in the stroller who laughed at the sight of her and reached out to her. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip. 

"This is Nate. Nate, this is Sonny." She introduced the two. "My nephew."

Sonny grinned at the kid and tickled one fat little cheek. "Hey kiddo. Pleased to meet another blood relative of my girlfriend."

Nate giggled. "He's thrilled." Alex spoke for him. 

"What are you doing with him?" Sonny asked. 

"Angela had to go to Jersey for work, so I told her I'd watch him."

"Angela is Henry's wife?" Sonny asked, trying to remember the details she breezes by every time she talks about her family. 

"I should make you a chart." She laughed. "Yes, Angela is married to Henry, their kid is Nate." She bounced the baby on her hip. "And Walt is on again off again with Mateo. Alex is dating this sexy ass cop."

Sonny grinned. 

"And mom is Rosie?" He asked. 

"Rose." She corrected. "She's a Jew not an Italian! C'mon let's take him through the park. Can you push that?" She pointed at the stroller

Sonny complied pushing the empty stroller "Yeah, when am I meeting this Rose?"

"She keeps herself pretty busy." Alex rolled her eyes. "She takes all these classes at the community center and she never leaves the Bronx."

"I'm in the Bronx all the time for school." 

"Oh okay. You just show up at her apartment and tell her you're dating her daughter, that'll work."

"She does know about me, right?" He asked as they got close to the pond. 

"Uhh..." Alex gaped at Sonny while trying to wipe drool of Nate's face. 

"Al, c'mon!" Sonny complained. 

"Can you hold him real quick?" She handed him over and dug into the diaper bag looking for baby wipes.

Sonny made faces at the baby as he held him. Alex found what she was looking for and smiled at the pair. 

"Well she can be...a hand full." Alex shrugged. "She- she's never gotten over my dad and then Henry got married without telling anybody and she is just waiting the second I tell her anybody is serious and then BAM I will never get rid of her."

Sonny opened his mouth to talk but an older woman began screaming at them. "Oh lord that baby is so cute!"

Alex grinned. "Oh, thanks."

"You two make gorgeous babies!" She cooed at the baby. 

"Oh-" Sonny started to correct her.

"I remember my first! My husband wouldn't be caught dead in the park." She looked at Sonny then at Alex. "He looks like a great father though."

Sonny involuntarily grinned. 

"And look at those dimples." The old woman smiled. "You keep an eye on him. Have another beautiful baby!"

Alex just nodded but clearly wanted to laugh. 

"Thanks, nice meeting you." Sonny waved as she bustled on down the path. 

"Jesus!" He rolled his eyes when she was out of earshot. "He doesn't look anything like me!"

"That's what offends you?" Alex giggled, taking Nate back into her arms. 

"Well," he started. "You just see two people together and you think they're parents?"

"We're standing in a park with a baby." Alex explained. "And he looks like me. Doesn't he?" She picked Nate up so that his face was next to hers. The baby made incoherent noises. 

Sonny laughed. "Just like you."


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene to add to Sonny & Alex's first date.

He pulled the gate back for her to get into the elevator first. After she was inside he realized it would be a squeeze for the both of them to fit at once. He hesitated getting in with her. 

She grinned. "It's okay Sonny. I don't mind suckin it in." 

He turned a little pink but shuffled next to her and closed the gate after himself. Her body was pressed close and he could smell a hint of something citrusy that instantly made him smile. 

"What." She asked smiling herself when she saw his. 

"Nothin'!" He tried to compose himself as they hit the 3rd floor and he got out with her. 

She grinned wider. "You comin' home with me?" 

Sonny looked embarrassed. "No, I-"

"I'm just givin' you a hard time." She cut him off. "I'm glad you took me out."

"Me too." He sighed. 

She stared at him a minute and smiled, starting to feel almost embarrassed at the long pause. 

"It-" Sonny started

"I had-" Alex started at the same time. They both laughed silently at the awkwardness. 

"This is stupid." Sonny shook his head. "Can I take you out again sometime?"

Alex beamed. "You can take me out any time!"

Sonny smiled so that his dimples made deep creases in his cheeks. Alex leaned in preparing to chastely kiss him on the cheek but Sonny read differently and turned to meet her lips. Their first kiss barely connected but it was sweet and surprising. Alex's eyes lit up when his widened, embarrassed he misread her. She leaned in again, up on her toes and this time kissed him intentionally. He kissed back and grinned when she dropped back on her feet. 

"Was that okay?" He asked. 

She nodded. "Very okay. Goodnight detective."

"Night Alex." He grinned and waved as he moved down the hall towards the stairs. 

"Don't make too much noise!" She warned. 

He shook his head. "Wouldn't want to disturb my neighbors."


	7. Gift that Keeps Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt goes to visit Rafael for Christmas

"Feliz Navidad!" Walt called when Rafael opened his door, holding up a gift and wearing a Santa hat.

Rafael couldn't help grinning. "It's the 26th, Walter."

Walt shrugged and moved past him, setting the package on table next to Rafael's files and legal pads. He turned to him with a frown.

"Work? You need to loosen up."

Rafael's shoulders slumped. "I have a lot of it."

"Well I have gifts."

"That looks like one gift." He smirked.

"One," Walt pointed to the package and then to himself, "two."

Rafael grinned wider. "Do you wanna drink?"

"Scotch?"

"You drink scotch now, do you?" He raised his eyebrow.

Walt nodded with a coy smile. "My boyfriend turned me on to it."

Rafael felt a blush in his cheeks but quickly turned to fix drinks.

"You see your family for Christmas?"

Walt nodded. "Henry and Ang took the baby to New Jersey but we went over Christmas Eve to spoil him. 'Cept Alex, she was off converting to Carisi-ism."

Rafael laughed and handed him a small glass of scotch. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"Went to Cielo." He sipped.

"A club?"

"Yeah, don't you know Christmas is gay Christmas?" Walt smiled. "Don't worry I took Sarah to keep me from gettin' too crazy."

Rafael didn't answer right away. He took a slow drink of his own scotch.

"I would've invited you but you hate being gay with me."

"I wouldn't say that." He raised his eyebrow again with a smirk.

Walt winked. "You know what I mean. You would hate being that public."

"It's not the public. It's the...flamboyance."

Walt rolled his eyes. "Yeah we're a bunch of flamers. You still would've hated it. Sarah's a good dancer."

Raf continued to look ruffled.

"So what'd you do?"

"Had dinner with my family, went to mass." He sipped.

"You tell them about me?" Walt asked hopefully.

Raf took a breath. "I may have hinted to my mother."

Walt got up from the armchair where he perched and set his drink on the side table before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"How sweet, Rafí." Walt smiled.

Rafael smiled back and kissed Walt again.

"Here, open it." Walt eagerly went back to the package he left on the coffee table and presented it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He took the box and sat on the couch with it. "I already got a pen and $5 for Hanukkah."

Walt looked down to see that Raf had been writing his notes with the gold accented pen he'd gifted him 2 weeks prior. He felt his heart swell and he bit his lip.

Rafael ripped open the packaging, not being even slightly neat. Walt grinned at his childlike eagerness. Rafael smiled as he revealed a matching set of silver cuff links and tie clip.

Walt pointed. "There's more."

Rafael dug through the paper and revealed a pair of soft, silky blue boxers and polka dotted blue and yellow trouser socks. He looked over at Walt and smirked.

"I love it."

"There's a part two." Walt finished off his drink, wiped his lip, and set the glass down.

Rafael looked at him questioningly. Walt motioned with his neck towards the bedroom.

"En serio?"

"Sí." Walt got up and walked to the bedroom.

Rafael followed. "I got you something too. It's not wrapped."

Walt turned and smiled. "Is it bigger than a roll of quarters?"

"Much." Rafael made a kissy face at him. "It's in the bedside drawer. Go..."

With a hint of excitement Walt moved towards the night stand. He opened the drawer, sure he was going to find something inappropriate, but inside wasn't some dirty sex toy. It was a book. Walt grinned as he ran his hands over the cover.

"You don't already have it..?" Rafael was standing nervously at the end of the bed, hands in the pockets of the soft pants he wore.

"No." Walt answered simply, a rush of emotion filling his throat. He blinked to keep a tear from coming on. He turned to face Rafael, knowing his face was flushed. Raf grinned wide seeing his reaction.

"I thought you might read some to me some time."

Walt walked the distance in 2 steps, grabbing Rafael by the waist and covering his lips with his own. He kissed him with fervor, taking the breath of the older man. Rafael grabbed the back of his neck, knocking the Santa hat off his head.

Rafael's heart was beating fast as he pulled back to breathe. He smiled.

"My dad had a copy of Leaves of Grass, my mom won't let me have it." Walt told him before kissing him again. "This is...this is really good."

Rafael kissed him this time. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Walt bit his lip.

Walt sighed and stood away from Rafael's embrace. "Damnit!"

"What?"

"I can't show you part 2 now. This was all sweet and incredible...."

Rafael pulled Walt back to him and kissed him yet again. "I wanna see."

Walt kind of rolled his eyes and stepped away again. He shrugged as he reached for his fly. He quickly released it and dragged his pants down his thighs. Rafael laughed when he looked down to see what he revealed: A matching pair of the soft blue silky boxers Walt gave him.

"You're adorable." Raf added.

Walt blushed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Walter."


	8. poptarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you set the alarm?  
> Sonny/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a random story I wrote quickly.

"Fuck- Sonny!" Alex urged him from sleep, shaking his shoulder.

He groaned. "Wha?"

"Babe it's 7:45!" She said it gently and kissed his shoulder

"WHAT!?" He roared and sat bolt upright. "Al I need to be on the train already. Oh shit!"

He scrambled from the bed and to the closet.

"I thought you set my alarm?"

"I did." Alex sleepily followed him out of bed. "I'll make you coffee."

"I don't have time for coffee!" He snapped and pulled his pants up.

She rolled her eyes. "The ringer was turned really low."

Sonny made a frustrated noise and continued dressing. Alex left the bedroom and went to turn on the coffee maker, which she had the foresight to get ready the night before. It began brewing in seconds.

She leaned on the counter and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have work until 7 that evening but poor Sonny was supposed to be down at the precinct in less than 15 minutes. She could hear the water running in the bathroom.

He appeared a second later, toothbrush in mouth. He scrubbed it over his teeth as he walked and spit in the kitchen sink.

"You should've checked the volume!" He griped, and he rinsed his mouth and toothbrush, leaving it on the kitchen counter.

"This isn't my fault." She replied, she didn't argue with him.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it was."

"Then stop blaming me." She sighed. "I'm sorry you're late, babe."

Sonny just made a noise again. "God, don't we have cookies or something I can eat on the way?"

He rifled through the cabinet looking for ready made food. Alex opened the cabinet above the coffee maker and handed him a pop tart.

He took it with surprise. "Where is this from?"

Alex didn't look him in the face, still focused on the coffee maker almost finished with the pot. "I bought them on Sunday. 1 box for my place, 1 for yours."

Sonny smirked. "Thanks."

The coffee finished and Alex pulled it off the burner as soon as the drip stopped and poured it into a waiting travel mug, then topped it with a measure of sugar she eyed, and vanilla CoffeeMate. She stirred as Sonny watched, then took a small sip to taste. Satisfied she lidded the cup and handed it to Sonny. He finally smiled.

"Thanks Al."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at-"

She shook her head. "Love you. Hurry."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Love you too."

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, coffee and pop tart in hand. He turned back to Alex when he reached the door. She had remained calm the entire span of his frustration; how did she do that? She smiled at him.

"You better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully. Bye Al." He waved with his coffee. "Thanks."

She went over and locked the door and chain behind him. She sighed. At least she got to see him off. When she had 7pm to 7am shifts she didn't see him for days. She wasn't sorry she turned the volume down just that he was frustrated. Next time she'd find a better way to get some extra Sonny time.  
****


	9. "It's Late and it's Cold"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written from the events of an episode. But I couldn't help thinking about Sonny and Al while watching "Collateral Damages" so I wrote a quick sweet fluffy moment.

It was well after 2am when Sonny got back to his place. It was well after 3am for that matter. He sighed as the lock clicked and he pushed the door open. Alex shifted on the couch. She had carried her fuzzy blanket from her couch up here and had it draped over her as she laid on the couch. Sonny smiled. 

"Hey Detective." She smiled sleepily. 

"Go back to sleep." He urged in a whisper. 

"I wasn't asleep." She answered. She picked up the book she'd abandoned and placed it back on her lap as she sat up to make room for him. 

Sonny looked at the cover and smirked. "The Fifth Assailant, huh?"

She smiled. "It's not bad. Dialogues a little...film noir. I feel like every character has a cigar in the corner of their mouth."

She lifted her pinky and made a motion, wiggling her eyebrows at the same time. 

"That's a little Groucho Marx." Sonny rolled his eyes. "You waitin' up for somebody?"

She grinned and kissed him. 

"What kept you? I cooked!"

His eyes widened and looked over his shoulder at the kitchen. "Cooked? I don't see any scorch marks." 

Alex made a low growl of disapproval. "For your information, Carisi, I made chicken and mac and cheese. And vegetables."

"Sounds good, babe." He said with eyes closed, head leaned back. 

She screwed up her lips at his clear fatigue. "But you can eat some later..."

He opened his eyes again. "Naw I'm a little hungry."

She smiled. "It's late."

"You're up!" He shot back. 

"It's hard sleeping when you're not home." She admitted with a small embarrassed smile.

He hugged her to him and kissed her cheek. "I love you. Let's have a nosh."

"Wow, using more Yiddish. Zaidie will make you an honorary Jew by Passover." She got up and lead the way to the kitchen. 

He followed walking right behind her, still wearing his coat. She opened the microwave where she left a plate. Sonny almost laughed. 

"Hey!" Alex voice broke as she turned to him. 

"Al that's some chicken nuggets and easy mac!"

"Chicken..." She clarified. "And mac and cheese!"

Sonny grinned at her anyway. He was tired and he just wanted to get as far away from child pornography rings and fathers of young children participating in them. Alex's sodium filled, preservative laden, barely food food and her citrusy scent sounded like he was giving SVU wide berth. Leaving her comfort zone wasn't something Alex did often and he appreciated that she left only for him.

He hugged her again as she put the plate in the microwave to heat it. 

"Have I told you today that I love you?" He asked, kissing her again. 

"You told me like 5 minutes ago." She smirked. "Take your coat off. Stay awhile."


	10. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute and sexy Walt and Raf. No real rhyme or reason. Just because I love them.

"What's on the docket tonight?" Walt asked when he picked up the phone. 

Rafael sighed. "I'm a little overworked."

"You're not canceling on me!" Walt complained. "I could've gotten drunk with some recruits in New Haven!"

He rolled his eyes. "Lo siento, pero..."

"You're tired." Walt answered. "Look, why don't I come."

"Excuse me?" Rafael raised an eyebrow. 

Walt laughed. "Come to you. We can stay in. I'll make you dinner."

"You can cook?" He asked, smiling and raising one arm to hail a cab on the street. 

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"What's your specialty?" He asked. 

"Steak and potatoes?" Walt suggested. "You find a movie or something to watch, nothing sad! And I'll be there in an hour."

"Perfecto." Rafael smiled in the back of the cab. "I'll see you then."

"See you soon." Walt replied. 

"Girlfriend?" The cab driver asked, making eye contact when Rafael hung up. 

"Boyfriend, actually." Raf smirked in response.   
****  
There was another crash in the kitchen and Rafael looked behind him over his shoulder. 

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Walt popped his head over the counter. "I'm fine. I just dropped a pan. It's good."

Rafael snorted as he turned back to the television and his glass of scotch, but he kept his ears open for sounds that Walt might be struggling. 

"Do you have soy sauce?" Walt called. 

Rafael took a final sip and got up to join him. 

"Alright, now what are you doing?" He surveyed what Walt had done in the last 20 minutes alone in his kitchen. 

Walt pouted. "You could've just said yes or no. I don't need help."

"It looks like you do." The corner of his mouth lifted as he saw that Walt had laid things out on the counter in a grid like, small to large pattern. 

"How many times do you have to turn the light switch off before you leave a room?" He asked. 

Walt rolled his eyes. "I like to know where things are."

"Is this a military thing?"

Walt's cheeks pinked. "I got in trouble in boot camp because I'm sloppy and...they really whip you into shape."

"You learn to cook in the army too?"

"No. My zaidie liked to cook and then college I lived with 3 people in a 1 bedroom in the village and one of the girls was a culinary student. She taught me a lot and her brother was hot!"

Raf narrowed his eyes. "Was that detail necessary?"

"No but I just remembered trying to make him a cheesecake and-" Walt grinned. 

Rafael pulled soy sauce out of the cupboard. "And did you sleep with her cute brother?"

Walt smirked. "No. He was really, really straight. He was also really weirded out by my cheesecake and it tasted bad too. I didn't know what zest of lemon was and I put the whole thing..."

Rafael laughed. "Can't imagine you've struck out a lot."

"Oh you'd be surprised by how boring a 19 year old talking about the spread of Latin in the ancient world on a date can be." Walt smiled. 

"What are you doing to these potatoes?" Rafael asked, turning the burner on. 

"Mashed?" Walt asked. 

Raf nodded. "Well I wouldn't have thought you were boring."

"Pero that's because you're a dork, Rafi!" Walt kissed his cheek. 

He smirked at him. "So are you."

Walt agreed. "Did you pick a movie? Can we watch Star Wars?"

"Star Wars?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You...don't like Star Wars?" Walt asked slowly. 

He shrugged, as he dumped the potatoes into the water. "I just never cared-"

"I'll make you!" Walt's face broke into a wide grin. "You've seen it right?"

"When I was a kid." He replied and turned to Walt. He smiled. "You're so cute."

"Well obviously!" Walt smirked and seasoned the steaks. 

Rafael rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ay, mi novio."

Walt walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'm your boyfriend, huh?" He smiled.

"Well más o menos.." Raf smirked at him. 

Walt squeezed him again. "Mi viejo!"

"Walter!" He turned back to him. "¿En serio?"

Walt shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. He returned to his steaks and his carefully measured spices. 

"I thought I wasn't that old to you?" Raf argued. 

"Ooo, I hit a sore spot!"

Rafael just shook his head. 

"Speaking of, why don't you go sit, drink your scotch. I'll finish all this." Walt shooed him. 

"I'm not that old..."

"You're still tired. I'm sure it was a long day of rape and murder."

Rafael reluctantly left the kitchen but not until after Walt kissed him on the forehead. 

"I'd offer you a scotch, but I don't want you to drunkenly burn my apartment down." Raf smirked on his way back to the couch. 

"I can do quite a bit drunk." Walt retorted. 

"Can't wait to find out what that means." 

Walt just wiggled his eyebrows. He finished seasoning his steaks and put them in the fridge to marinate a little bit while the potatoes cooked. He went back into the living room where Rafael was reading a case file instead of looking at the tv screen. 

"I can't leave you alone for a minute!" Walt commented and took the file from his hands. 

"Walter." He scolded. 

"Uh uh! No lawyer stuff on date night." Walt placed his hand on the arm of the chair next to Raf and leaned in to kiss him. 

Rafael met his lips and stroked his cheek as they kissed with a little more force. 

"You taste like a man!" Walt whispered. 

"A man?" Rafael asked, raising one eyebrow as Walt sat beside him. 

"Like scotch." He licked his lips, eyes closed. It made Rafael want to kiss him again. 

"You taste like a frat boy: beer." He teased. 

Walt opened his eyes. "I used one on the steaks and had a few sips."

"So why Star Wars?" Rafael smirked and rolled his eyes slightly. 

"Why not Star Wars?" Walt got up and went to his backpack to grab the DVDs. 

"Do you carry it around waiting for someone to watch with you?" Rafael laughed. 

"No!" Walt made a face. "I bought it today. I didn't have all the movies."

He tore the packaging off. 

Rafael shook his head. "You look like a child."

Walt looked up. He was grinning unconsciously, green eyes shining. He blushed under Rafael's gaze. 

"I like it." Walt seemed momentarily embarrassed and looked down. But quickly got up. "It's been a while since you seen it, right? So we'll start from the beginning. But I saw this thing on the internet that puts the story in the best order. Start with A New Hope still but- you have no idea what I'm talking about huh?"

Rafael shook his head. "No..."

"I'm sorry." Walt grimaced. "I'm sorry this is dumb..."

"No!" He shook his head again. "You're a dork, Walter."

Walt gave him a lopsided smiled and popped the movie into the DVD player on the shelf by the tv. 

"Well we'll just watch them in release order to get us back into it." He explained. 

"Whatever you want." Raf laughed. 

"And no teasin' me!" Walt added with a harsh look. "I've dumped guys for that elitist bullshit."

"Oh." Rafael went to pour himself more scotch. "So this is what you're passionate about?"

"Romance languages and the galaxy far far away." Walt grinned. "C'mon, I can't start it if you're not paying attention!"

Raf laughed a little and returned to his seat. "So did you teach yourself chewbacca language or something like that?"

Walt glowered. "No I don't speak Wookiee."

"Never too late to learn." 

"Are you drunk, already?" Walt asked. "You need some food."

Walt got up and left Rafael with the movie, while he went to finish dinner. 

"This is so domestic." Rafael called, but he didn't smile less. It felt good. The nervousness he held about Walt's relative youth to his own was waning but not gone. Maybe that nervousness is what fueled this. 

He tried to focus on Luke Skywalker and his drama but he kept hearing the sizzle of the pan in the kitchen and Walt whistling the music. He wanted to go in there and take him away from the cooking and back to his lips. Maybe hold the boy tightly and pull on the hair that was getting longer the more time he spent away from wearing fatigues. Did Walt even wear fatigues? Rafael never ventured to ask what he did out in the field or how in the field he was. Was he just on a foreign base? Was he in combat? Had he been?

Rafael suddenly felt worried he'd never asked, as if there was a hurt he wasn't attending to. He didn't want Walt to think he just liked his body or his cute smile. Rafael liked a lot more of him than that but he wasn't sure he should be revealing all that just yet. No need to rush. 

"You wanna eat at the table or in front of the tv?" Walt asked. 

"Table." Rafael decided. "Should I stop this?"

"Well duh!" Walt rolled his eyes as he served. 

Rafael made quick trip towards his boyfriend to kiss his cheek. "This looks great."

Walt beamed. "We can make this a weekly thing!"

"Oh." Raf paused cutting into his steak. 

Walt quickly recovered. "I mean, it doesn't have to be every week."

Walt turned pink. Raf smirked. 

"I could find the time, perhaps." He replied. 

Walt grinned. 

"Mmm." Rafael hummed when he finally took a bite. 

"Is this the way to your heart?" Walt smirked. 

"Well it's not a cheesecake." Rafael replied.

Walt smiled. They continued eating quietly but not in silence. It was comfortable. When they finished Rafael took both plates.

"Let me wash, you cooked." He explained. 

"Fine by me. I hate dishes." Walt got up and made himself a drink and refreshed Raf's. 

"You trying to get me drunk?" He smirked when he returned from the kitchen. 

"Trying to make you relax." Walt patted the couch next to him. Raf sat in the space and Walt surprised him by leaning his head on Raf's shoulder. 

"Oh?" Rafael laughed. 

"Turn Star Wars back on!" Walt told him excitedly. 

He laughed again as he pressed play. Walt nuzzled in as the movie started to play. Raf took a sip and set his glass down so he could wrap one arm around Walt's waist. 

"How cute are we?" Walt smirked. "My favorite movie, my favorite guy, and my favorite pastime."

"I'm you're favorite guy?" Raf asked, genuinely surprised. 

"Are you okay with that? Can you live up to it?" Walt replied. 

"You could be turning into mi favorito, tambien." He smiled and gave the younger man a squeeze. 

"Turning in to!" Walt smirked and kissed along his neck and jawline. 

"You need a shave." Raf complained. 

"Why? You don't want me to look grown up? I think I spotted a little grey in my beard." Walt sat up. 

"You didn't have to stop kissing me." Raf pouted. 

Walt grinned and leaned in to catch his lips. He put one hand on Rafael's chest and the other rubbed his cheek as he deepened the kiss. Raf grabbed the back of Walt's head, tugging on his hair. 

"Are we playing a little rough, tonight?" Walt asked with a sly smile. 

"We are not playing." Raf answered definitively. 

Walt's eyebrows jumped. Taking charge, Rafael unbuttoned his pants Walt's desire increased considerably as he pulled them down his hips. 

"Dessert?" Walt smirked getting on his knees in front of him. 

"Don't be crass, Walt-" his words were lost as Walt lowered his mouth to his member "Oh fuck you're good at that!"

Walt smiled to himself but didn't dare speak the word that came to mind while he continued sucking and licking. _Practice_ , he told himself.


	11. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Unholiest Alliance." Sonny's faith vs. his relationship with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about Sonny's faith in the context of his relationship with Alex. I had a lot of fun writing this.   
> No real timeline. takes place somewhere in the future.

Sonny made patterns between the freckles on Alex's naked shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. 

"I hope they have your green eyes and your freckles and your hair." He listed, kissing the spot between the imaginary geometric pattern he drew. 

Alex laughed. "So all me?" 

"Yeah, why not? You're beautiful." He pressed his body closer to hers under the sheets. 

She craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. "Because I want them to have your dimples and your eyes."

"Guess we'll just have to have more than one until we get it right." Sonny tickled her and buried his face into her neck. 

Alex giggled again. 

"Either way they're gonna be some cute kids, Al." He added. "Maybe we'll have twins and get a two for one on the bris."

Alex turned again to make a face. "A bris? We're not circumcising! That's inhumane."

Sonny laughed, "Ok, ok. I was gonna say baptism but I was trying to be inclusive." 

"What-tism?!" Alex rolled over completely. She laughed. "Are you being funny?"

"Funny?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "No..."

"You want to baptize our kids?" There was a mild look of disgust forming on her face. 

Sonny stopped smiling. "...yeah." 

"But...you're like barely Catholic."

Any semblance of the playfulness from a moment before was gone. 

"No, I'm not." He looked confused. 

"I mean I know you go to church sometimes, but that's for your mom."

Sonny sighed. "Look I know how you feel about it but can't we do half and half thing?"

"Half what?"

"Half Catholic, half Jewish?" Sonny continued to look puzzled. "Al, the church is important to me."

She looked dumbfounded and sat up. 

"Ey, c'mon." He tried to laugh. "It's not dat serious."

"I thought we agreed on this?" She didn't relax. "I thought this was all for Annie's benefit."

"You know I'm Catholic Alex." He rolled his eyes. "What's the matter? I'm cool with doing Hanukkah, Passover, whatever you want babe."

"I don't...that doesn't matter to me."

He rolled his eyes as he sat up too. "C'mon, didn’t you tell me you wanted to do more of the Jewish stuff?"

 “I meant I wanted to learn how to make a kugel not that I wanted to go without electricity on Saturdays!" She yelled. 

She sat there stunned for a minute trying to gather her thoughts. "So you don't just go for your mom? You actually believe in this stuff?"

"This stuff?" The disgust crept into his voice now. "What d'ya mean? God?"

She nodded. 

"Yes, of course!" 

"Oh my god." Her eyes widened. She pulled the covers off and started gathering herself out of bed. 

"Where are you going?"

She stood outside the bed now. "I don't..." She stopped and looked at him. "I'm not baptizing my kids, Sonny."

He narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice, decisive and condescending. "Maybe we cross that bridge when we get to it."

"No, Sonny, no! I'm not religious." She pointed to herself. "I'm not going to push that conservative hocus pocus on my kids!"

He started to feel his anger take hold. He just stared at her. 

"Going to mass on Christmas or Easter is one thing, but baptism and then what, catechism?" She sounded terrified. "No! No way!"

He crossed his arms. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's bullshit!"

He set his jaw but tried to calm down. "Dats how you really feel?"

She nodded. 

"Fine." He turned his back to her as he got out of bed. He sat on the edge for awhile not looking at her. 

As the silence wore on Alex began to feel self conscious. 

"Sonny?" She asked tentatively. 

"What?" He spat, looking back over his shoulder. 

She frowned. "Hey, we're not fighting?"

"No, Al we're not fighting. You've already made up your mind!"  
****  
"What's the matter?" Annie kissed Sonny on the cheek as he came into the house. 

"What do you mean? I said I'd help ya take the stuff to the church." He grinned. "I'm here."

"I think your exact words were 'yeah ma if I got da time' so to what to I owe the pleasure Detective Carisi?"

Sonny hugged her again. "I'm here to help. I help with the rummage sale every year."

"I know." She smiled. "Alex working?"

"Yeah." He avoided eye contact. "She said something about going to see her zaidie so I can stay for dinner."

"Zaidie?"

"It's like a Jewish grampa." He explained. 

Annie grinned again, "ah. Well you two are joined at the hip. It's odd to get you alone."

He grimaced. 

"Everything still good with you two?" She couldn't help prying. It was getting close to a year but she still felt in the dark about their relationship.

He nodded but didn't say anything. Annette knew he hated when she asked a lot of questions so she dropped it for now. 

"All the boxes from downstairs need to come up."

Sonny gave another nod and went right to work. 

After he brought a few up and set them on the dining table he stopped and sat, beginning to look though the box in front of him. He pulled out a wallet on a chain. 

"Ey, you think boys are still wearin' dese?" He laughed. 

"For fifty cents their moms will think so." Annie laughed too. 

"Fifty cents? Dats not gonna help da church. A dollar!"

She smiled. "You've been in Brooklyn too long, Staten Island moms are never paying $1 for Sonny Carisi's old chain wallet!"

Sonny smirked and continued organizing the items in the box. Beside him his mother made soft gasp of surprise. 

"How did dat get in there?" She murmured putting the item aside. 

"What is it?" He pushed his box aside to get a better look. 

"You and Bella at her first communion." She lifted the picture to show him. 

He grinned and took it from her. Bella was tiny, her blonde hair in neat pigtails that had been curled, topped with a miniature veil. She was smiling wide and holding up the rosary she received from her Nonni. Sonny looked proud of his sister. 8 or 9 years old and just a little chubby. He had his arm hooked around his sister, holding her close. He could almost remember their mother asking them to freeze as she snapped the picture. Sonny sighed the longer he looked at the picture. He finally set it aside. 

"Can I keep dis?" He asked. 

Annie nodded, but she noticed the melancholy on his face and in his voice. 

"So what's the matter?"

"Nothin'!" Sonny insisted. 

"Not nothing. I raised you, I can read you like a book."

He pouted. "Al and I had a fight...or an argue-- a discussion."

"A discussion about what?"

He sighed. "She's not religious, like at all."

"I thought she was Jewish."

"More culturally Jewish, I mean, if dat!" He folded his arms on the table. "She's kinda bothered by me going ta mass and all. But it bothers me dat... What if we get married or we have kids? I'm just supposed to be okay with dem not knowing any of dis? I dunno if I can raise my kids without God, ya know?"

Annette kind of smiled at her son's faith but she frowned at his pained face. "She's not open to it at all?"

"I dunno. When it comes down to it...no." He pursed his lips. "I mean we talked about it before but it wasn't serious."

She continued to look at him sympathetically, but didn't speak. He looked back at her waiting to hear it. Some click of her tongue or some other criticism of Alex, but it didn't come. 

"Cmon." He rolled his eyes. "I know you're dyin' to give me a hard time."

"No I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm sad for you--"

"Because she's not the kind of girl you want me with." He muttered. 

"Sonny!" She sounded like she was going to scold him. 

Sonny sat up straighter to look at her. 

"No," she sighed. "She's not the kind of girl I hoped for... But you love her..."

She looked up for confirmation. He smiled briefly. 

"I mean you're talking about children, Sonny. You're a lost cause now." She laughed. "I assume you've met your father..."

"Dad's not like Al!" Sonny argued. 

"His relationship with church...and God is...strained." She thinned her lips. "It's no secret that it bothers me."

"Yeah but he still goes. He still believes in God. He doesn't believe in NOTHING!" He groaned. 

"Maybe it's not nothing but it's he goes when I make him or when it'll be the path of least resistance! I don't know if that's faith."

"So I just compromise on dis? I just pretend it doesn't bother me?"

"Do I pretend?" She pointed at herself. "Do I act like it doesn't kill me that your father doesn't think it's important? No!"

"Den what do I do? It's not like I said she's goin to hell! I don't think dat." He threw up his palms. "Al's a good person, she is..."

"Sometimes we love the people we love." She had tears in her eyes. "You can't change her and you shouldn't try to."

He sighed heavily, shutting his eyes for a second. 

"The Church can seem...stern sometimes. But the message of God and especially Christ is love and compassion. And redemption, Sonny." She grasped his hands so that he wouldn't cross his arms again. "He loves us and wants it to work for us. We just have to try our best to be our best. The point is He takes care of the rest."

Sonny almost smiled. He kept his mouth shut but nodded. 

"Thanks mom." He rubbed her hand. 

"Despite what you think, Sonny, I just want my kids to be happy. I'd prefer a lot of things for you, but I made my peace long ago."

"Did you?" He laughed. "I don't think any of us know dat."

Her expression soured. "I'm not a saint, Dominick Giovanni!"

"I know dat, Ma." His dimples punctuated his smile.   
****  
"My Alexandra!" Zee called when he saw his granddaughter coming into his room. "I thought you forgot where I live."

Alex blushed in embarrassment. "I know I haven't been out in awhile, sorry Zee."

She kissed him on the cheek as she leaned in to hug him. 

"How are you?" She asked, knowing he wasn't well recently according to her mom. 

"Don't ever get old, Alex." He shook his head. "It's awful. And so is the food."

Alex smiled. "Oh don't worry."

She pulled a paper bag from inside her purse. Inside were twinkies, candy bars, and a bag of potato chips. 

"Don't tell Rosie, you're my favorite!" The old man grinned and accepted the treats. 

He bit into the Twinkie Alex unwrapped. "How is Catholic Sonny?"

The last time they'd seen Zaidie had been at Passover. Sonny and Al attended the Seder at the facility Zaidie lived at. The community room filled half with Jews and half with Gentiles, like Sonny, who marveled at the story and the accompanying meal. 

Alex grimaced. "Funny you mention him that way."

"Why?"

"He's upset with me..."

"Because you're Jewish?"

"Zaidie," she sighed. "I am not Jewish."

He grunted. "Young lady do you know what your ancestors did to allow you to say that?"

Alex frowned. "I'm sor-"

"I told Ted the same thing! So easy to turn off. Like a switch until it's Hanukkah or Christmas and you want something."

"I don't want anything!"

"You want Sonny."

She took a breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you take the Church too."

"I just compromise." She shrugged angrily. "even though it's the polar opposite to how I feel. It's nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense."

"Dad thought so. He hated it."

"He hated his father. He hated that he used it against him, but his father was also a miserable person and a drunk." Zee explained sadly. "Your father rebelled against a lot but he searched for something. God or whatever that is, he wanted it."

Alex took a breath. 

"What is it you like so much about Sonny?" He prompted. "Is it just the looks?"

Alex giggled. "No. Sonny's...genuine, ya know? He works hard, he's honest. He has a really good heart."

Zaidie nodded, while reaching into the goodie bag for chips. 

"Does that change because he believes in God?"

She answered slowly, "...no."

"Then there's your answer." He nodded and munched. 

"But he wants to baptize our kids and make them go to catechism and--"

"Kids?" Zee stopped eating to grin at her. "My Alexandra, you're so grown up."

Alex grinned. 

"You're in trouble now, bubbala!" He laughed. "But you'll figure it out. You don't have faith...have faith in Sonny. If you love each other you find ways through everything."

Alex nodded and picked out a candy bar. She sighed as she bit into it.

"Now tell me about nursing school. How are your classes?" He asked. "Your bubbe is so proud Alexandra."

She swallowed. "School is great Zee. I'm learning a lot."  
****  
After Sonny changed into a pair of flannel pajamas and a hoodie he settled on the sofa with a beer. He picked up the photo he got from his mom and the wooden frame he bought at the sale for fifty cents. He carefully unscrewed the backing and placed the snapshot inside. Satisfied with his work he turned the picture over and smiled. 

He heard Alex's key in the lock and he looked up as she opened the door and came inside. Her eyes were downcast but she smiled when their gaze met. 

"Hi babe." She greeted. She dropped her bag on the chair as she made her way over to him on the couch. 

"Hey. How's Dr. Spielman?" He asked. 

She saw him Saturday. It was Monday after work but she worked all weekend and Sonny hadn't see her since before that. They had communicated by text all weekend and blatantly ignored talking about their last conversation. 

She sighed. "My mom said he's been having issues with his left hand. He plays it off like he's just preferring his right. Half way through our conversation he asked me about nursing school."

Sonny frowned. "I'm sorry, Al."

She tried to shake it off. "How was...mass?"

He made a tight face. "Do you really wanna know or are you trying to apologize?"

"Both?" She chewed her lip. She moved closer. "I'm sorry Sonny."

"It was good. Bella tried to bring James though. He cried through the whole thing, reminded me of you."

She glared and shoved him. Sonny laughed. 

"Look we can talk about it more when we actually have kids..."

"Or get married?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He nodded, swallowing.

"I don't want this to come between us." She added. 

"I don't either!" He insisted. "I'm sorry if I...I dunno, Al, I could've been a little more forthcoming about it."

"You didn't lie. I just saw it my way." She shrugged. "I'm never going to convert or anything like that."

"I know." He nodded. "I'd never make you do dat."

She snaked her arm around his middle and squeezed. Sonny grinned. 

"Who's that little fat boy?" She laughed pointing at the picture in his hands. 

He pouted. "Dats me. I'm not fat."

"Dats a little chubby Italian boy!" Alex mocked. 

"I'm full of Nonni's wedding cookies. And homemade ravioli. I wish you coulda tried some Al, it was outta dis world."

She grinned. "You'll just have to make them for me."

"I can't do what she did." He shook his head. 

"Well you gotta make me somethin'. I'm starving!" She smirked. 

"Oh dats why you came to apologize: the pasta." He rolled his eyes. 

She put her arms around his neck. "So what's going on in this pic?"

"Bella's first communion." He held it up again. 

"You look pretty proud."

"I was." He nodded. "I remember feeling like..."

He stopped mid sentence and looked slightly embarrassed. 

"What?"

"Like now my sister really knew God." He explained. 

Alex bit her lip again. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry? I just don't understand that feeling." She looked distressed.

"Do- do you want to?" He asked putting the picture down. 

"No. I don't know?" She shrugged. "Sometimes I wished I was more like Walt, ya know? My mom was so proud of him really being Jewish. Even my dad was, but he did it all on his own. No one showed him or told him to. He just felt it. I never felt it."

"Never? Even when ya see like a new baby coming into da world or someone die. You don't think about where it comes from where they go?"

"Nowhere." She shrugged. "Back into the universe, a blade of grass. Like Whitman."

Sonny nodded. 

"I'm sorry, Sonny." She frowned. 

He grinned. "You don't have to be sorry, Al. I love you anyway."

"Anyway?" She rolled her eyes. "'Even though you're a huge heathen I still love you.'"

"Basically." He laughed. "C'mon devil woman, let's go make some pasta."

Sonny got up and led the way to the kitchen. Al spent a second to pick up the snapshot of Sonny and Bella. She grinned at the image before putting it down and following him into the other room.


	12. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Birthday party insert.

"You throw a good party." Amanda commented as Sonny approached her. 

He smirked. "You wouldn't know it, you've been leaning against dis wall for an hour and what's dat? Ginger ale?"

He sniffed at her glass. She pulled it towards herself.

"I'm breast feeding!" She explained quickly. 

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't ya heard of the pump and dump?" 

Her eyes widened. "Have you? You have way too much knowledge about babies, Carisi."

He laughed. "Bella."

He pointed to his sister who along with Gina and Theresa had cornered Alex into singing some girls group song. They were all huddled around the song book laughing and teasing each other. 

"Glad ya showed up. No one for me to hang out with." Sonny grimaced. 

"Fin was around for a little bit." She smiled. "Isn't Dodds around here somewhere?"

He pointed again where their sergeant was seated at the bar focused on the tv showing Sports Center. "He brought Al a card though. Nice of him."

Amanda laughed. "He's a tough one to nail down. Speaking of which...Barba?"

Sonny'd eyes lit up as he sipped his beer. "Yeah--"

"So you knew he had a boyfriend?"

Sonny shrugged. "Of course. I mean it's Walt."

"You're like family now," she laughed again. 

He nodded. "Ya I mean we celebrated Hanukkah together."

"Hanukkah, huh?" She grinned at him knowingly. 

He made a pouty face at her as he dropped his beer from his lips. 

"Pretty serious." she added. "Guess she forgave you about the whole Carla thing?"

He rolled his eyes a little. "I dunno. I guess she did. She was pretty hurt."

"Bet it's hard to stay mad at you." Amanda smiled. 

"Al can't keep her hands offa me!" He smirked. 

"Well when you find a good one..." 

Sonny eyed her a second. "Ey--"

"Hey!" Amanda said loudly interrupting Sonny. "Happy birthday!"

Alex beamed. "Thank you thank you. Glad you made it. Sonny has no one to talk to."

Amanda almost laughed at their similar responses. 

"It's nice to have a night off from the baby, be a grown up again." 

Alex nodded. "Well anytime you need a sitter..."

"I'll be sure to ask my regular girl. C'mon, you don't wanna watch my baby."

Alex shrugged, "I dunno, me and Jessie were best friends."

Amanda smiled brightly. "Getting in practice?"

Sonny blanched. "Ey!"

Amanda looked at him surprised. "Really? Mr. Mom is scared his girlfriend might have his baby?"

"No..." He struggled. 

"Yes!" Alex answered. "I'm not saying I wanna get pregnant tomorrow but I'm not scared."

"I'm not scared!" He insisted. "Just not, ya know, right now."

Alex and Amanda rolled their eyes at each other. Sonny noticed. 

"Ey! Stop dat! She's my friend, go get ya own!" He shooed Alex away. 

She laughed. "Oh really? Anyway, your sisters are trying to perform Grease over there. Can I fancy you in some Summer Nights?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh cmon house full of girls, I bet you know all of Grease!" Amanda teased. 

He shrugged. "Nope."

"Really?" Alex looked surprised. "Tell me more tell me more..."

"Like does he have a car?" Walt sauntered over doing his best impression of the girl from the film. 

"Of course you know it!" Sonny made a face. 

"Why? Because I'm gay or something?" Walt asked with a smirk. 

"No..." Sonny stammered. 

Walt laughed. "Naw it's totally cause I'm gay. We haven't met yet, Walt McClure."

"Amanda Rollins." She smiled and took his hand. 

"His partner?" He asked eyes flicking to Sonny.

"Yeah something like that." 

He gave her a sideways grin. "Well I'm dating Rafa-- Barba, that what you guys call him?"

She laughed and nodded. "Well I can see what he likes about you."

"It's the ass," Walt nodded. 

"The charm. Where is he?" She immediately looked around for the district attorney. 

Walt sighed. "Phone call. Who calls about the law past 9pm!"

"Crime never sleeps!" Sonny added. 

Walt gave him a confused look. "You're a nerd Sonny."

"My nerd," Alex pulled his jacket. "Come sing with me!"

"I don't know it!" He insisted with a blush of nervousness. 

"There's words on the screen! Cmon." Walt clapped his hand over his shoulder. "I'll sing back up!"

"HENRY!" He shouted to his older brother who was at a table with Angela, faces leaned close together. She giggled at him as he gave her a quick peck. 

"What?" Henry griped. 

"Sonny needs back up singers! We're doing Summer Nights!"

Henry laughed and gave Angie another smooch. "I'm needed!"  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have inadvertently added Rollins' crush on Sonny. Oops.


	13. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute goofy fluffy story about doing laundry

Laundry day

"Fancy meeting you here..." Sonny sauntered over to his girlfriend with his meager basket of laundry. 

Alex looked over her shoulder and could help the laughter that followed and echoed around the small laundry room. 

Sonny pouted. 

"What are you wearing?" She asked still fighting the laughter. 

His thin legs were visible under the basketball shorts he wore that reached his knees. He had a puffy coat over top. 

"It's freezing down here," he griped.

She laughed again, "that's not what I'm laughing at Cannoli!"

"Yeah well look at you," he gestured when he set his basket down. "Do your scrubs have Garfield?"

"My Grama gave them to me when I was an CNA at St. Albans." She grimaced. "I never wear this."

"And da pants? You look like a back up dancer for J. Lo!"

She smirked and looked down at her camo cargo pants. "I used to think these were cool."

"I learn something new about you everyday!" He giggled as he started dumping his stuff into an empty machine. "How is it we got dis place alone? I always run into dat guy who smells like ham! I think he lives on the 6th floor. He washes his clothes like 22 times a week."

She looked conspiratorial and pointed to the door. There was a printed, official looking sign that read "Temporary closure: Maintenance"

"Where'd dat come from?"

"I made it."

"You MADE it!" He laughed in surprise. 

She shrugged. "Yeah well you call him ham guy, I call him pulls my underwear out of the dryer guy."

Sonny's expression darkened. "Really?"

She turned back and smiled. "That's why I made the sign. Now I get the place to myself. And I can bogart all the machines get my stuff done in half the time."

"Wow," he mused. "Dats pretty ingenious!"

She shoved him, jutting her hip into his thigh. "Maybe because your girlfriend is a genius!"

"She's pretty savvy, I'll give her dat."

She rolled her eyes. "You bring quarters?"

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced a neatly wrapped roll. He grinned. 

"What?" She asked tearing into it. 

"I gotcha somethin' else." He smiled. 

"...is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, Sonny? Or are you just--"

"Not dat!" He rolled his eyes and he pulled the treat from his pocket. "Snickers or Kit kat?"

Alex smirked. "Kit kat!"

After she got the machines going she pulled herself up on top of one while Sonny climbed beside her. 

"Ya always sit on da machines?" He asked. 

"Someone stole the folding chair." She shrugged tearing open the chocolate and breaking off a section. 

"Yeah, I betcha like it doh." He cocked his eyebrow.

She eyed him coolly. "Really?"

"Ya ever...ya know?"

She shook her head violently. "Oh god no! This place is disgusting!"

He rolled his eyes back. "Not even with yourself...I mean once dat spin cycle gets going..."

She smiled. "What is with you? You ovulatin' or something?"

"Garfield really does it for me." He joked. "And paired with the camouflage well..."

She laughed fully. 

"Maybe it's cause I got no underwear on. Kinda feels extra sexy."

Her eyebrows perked up. "Well, Dominick Carisi, you little tramp. Lemme see." 

He blushed suddenly shy as she looked expectantly at his crotch. "Uh...it's cold."

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She rolled her eyes. "Guys are such delicate little flowers."

"Alright!" He acquiesced with loud impatience for her complaint. Sonny pulled the elastic band of his shorts back so that she could see that he indeed was going commando. 

"Aw, it's cute." She grinned. 

He let the waistband snap back into place and glared at her. "Al!"

"Lighten up, bubele!" She kissed his cheek. 

"I love when you speak Yiddish." He turned to kiss her on the lips. 

"Does it make me exotic and unattainable?" 

"Irresistible!" He confirmed kissing her again. 

"Ya know," she started as they pulled their mouths away from each other. "It is cold down here."

"Here." He began to shrug off his coat. 

"No! Sonny you need that for your little cannoli!"

He rolled his eyes and stopped taking off the coat. 

"Cannelloni?" She ventured. "Ziti?"

"Ziti? Really?!" He glared. 

She cackled. 

"Who's in there?!" A few heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of a man. Roughly 50 years old with a great mane of curly brown hair peppered with grey. It was Ham guy. His brown eyes registered shock at the couple sitting on washing machines whirring beneath them. 

"38?" He looked at Alex. "And 48!"

Sonny looked at Alex with suspicion and moved just to the left and ahead of her, using his arm to guard her. 

"I thought the machines were broken."

"They are!" Alex quickly answered. "Mr. Telly wanted us to sit on them because they were movin' all over the room..."

"Yeah he's gettin' a part." Sonny added. "He'll be right back."

He continued to look like he was thinking hard, trying to determine the truth. 

"You shouldn't be down here." Alex insisted. 

"Why?"

"Dangerous!" Sonny answered. 

"Then why are you two here?" He narrowed his eyes a bit and stepped closer. 

Sonny tried to avoid the slimy scent coming towards him. "We've been properly trained."

"Hand to hand washing machine combat." Alex stifled a giggle and Sonny tossed her a look for almost blowing their cover. 

"Washing machine--"

"Telly said he's not sure what happened to them, they were working fine but someone keeps stopping the cycles or something, takes out clothes and unevens the load. It ruins the whole rhythm of the machine."

Ham guy looked nervous. "Oh."

"Yeah he was pretty pissed. I would stay away. Don't worry me and So- 48, we'll take the brunt of it for the rest of the tenants."

"Oh," he still didn't seem to understand but he started moving away. "Thanks."

Once he seemed to be back up the stairs and far away Sonny hopped off his washer and grinned at Alex. 

"What?" She asked grinning back.

Sonny shook his head as his cheeks stretched around his dimples. "Nothin' my girl's just a genius."


	14. Toss and turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has a nightmare

"Sonny, stop!" Alex complained with a firm shove. 

"Huh?" He rolled in his half sleepy state. 

"You've been moving around all night. I thought you were exhausted."

He shook his head to fight off the images in his head; the ones that were so vivid only seconds before and covered him in a sheen of sweat. He reached over to look at the time. He fell asleep less than 20 minutes ago. 

"I am." He answered, sighing as he put his phone face down on the nightstand. 

His eyes had adjusted enough to see that Alex's eyes were open. "I'm sorry, Al."

"Get some sleep Sonny!" She rolled over, her back facing him. 

"Wait! Al!" He reached for her shoulder, coaxing her to turn. 

"Sonny!" She yelled again. 

"I had a bad dream." He admitted in a small voice. He couldn't pinpoint what the dreams had even been about now, if she asked, but his heart was still beating fast against his chest. 

He could hear her sigh as she rolled back to him. Her hand found its way to snake around his waist. 

"C'mere Baby." She comforted. 

"I don't even-- something about someone being in the apartment." He tried to describe. 

"Shhh," she soothed. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"Okay." He finally agreed. He tried to relax in her embrace. "What if I have another one?"

"Then I'm right here." She kissed his neck. "It can't hurt you. I'm right here Sonny."


	15. What's Frittata with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny attempts to teach Alex to cook

"Al, dese kids are amazing!" Sonny gestured at the to screen, sitting his plate of spaghetti in his lap. "You gotta watch dis!"

Alex came out of the bedroom after changing out of her dirty scrubs and into leggings and one of Sonny's shirts. She was putting her hair up as she walked. 

"Did you make me spaghetti?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. He was already wearing jeans and a Henley. "But seriously, dis little girl just shucked her own scallops!"

"Yuck!" Alex returned and sat beside him with her own plate of pasta. 

"Have you ever had a scallop?" he asked. 

"Did you not hear me say 'yuck'?" she repeated turning the pasta on her fork and stuffing it in her mouth. "Mmm, what did you do to this?"

"Pancetta," he answered, eyes still glued to Master Chef Junior on the screen, his eyes wide in an awed stare. 

Alex followed his stare and watched as well. "I hate this show."

"How can you hate dis? It's a bunch of cute lil' kids makin' gourmet food and supportin' each other." He slurped a noodle. "Dis is good tv!"

"It makes me feel like a putz!" she groaned. "This 7-year-old is like let me whip up a lime encrusted tilapia and cauliflower mash and I'm like here's some burnt toast!"

Sonny smirked, "ya just need to practice."

"No way, I can't cook."

"Not wit dat attitude," he rolled his eyes. "Why don't I show you somethin' simple? We take it slow and easy."

She frowned. 

"Ya just gotta be patient, Al," he encouraged, "c'mon."

"Right now?" she asked. 

"No time like the present. We can make...frittatas," he announced and got up.

"Why would we make frittatas when there is a whole pot of delicious spaghetti in the kitchen?" Alex asked, stuffing another bite of pasta in her mouth. 

Sonny winked, "don't try to get out of this by flirtin' with me! C'mon, get off your butt."

"Sonny, I'm tired I just worked-"

"God, you're a whiner! No wonder you didn't join the army," he turned and gave her one of his dazzling smiles. 

She crossed her arms and held up a tiny measure between her thumb and forefinger, "I am this close to sleeping in my own apartment."

She followed him into the kitchen with a pout. 

"No you're not!" he rolled his eyes and grabbed eggs from the fridge. "You can barely fall asleep without this detective to hold you tight."

She crossed her arms, again, "shut up, Sonny"

He grinned at her and kissed her, mid-scowl. "Keep it up, Princess, I know your little game."

"What game?" she asked. 

"You act all sassy and mean and then I give it back and then..." his voice disappeared into the fridge. 

Alex swallowed and felt a thrill of excitement go through her. Sonny peeked at her from over the fridge door, devilish grin overtaking his features. 

"No comeback? Lawyered!" he called triumphantly. 

He set ingredients out on the counter. 

"So what do you know about eggs?" he asked. 

"They're a little gross but they taste good," she shrugged. 

He smirked, "c'mon crack a couple and beat 'em."

Alex looked puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Seriously Al? Mix 'em up!" he instructed. 

She cautiously walked up to the bowl he set out and the eggs. She picked one up and tapped gently on the counter. 

"Harder!" he watched her. 

She turned to smirk. He smirked back. 

"The egg, baby," he gestured. 

Alex tried again and the shell cracked but the entire thing smashed under her palm, yoke and egg white seeped through her fingers and dripped onto the linoleum. 

"Gross!" she complained. Sonny laughed. 

"Alright, here," he took another egg out of the carton and cracked it against the bowl, using his hand to part the egg shell evenly and let the insides slide into the bowl. 

"How did you do that?" Alex looked incredulous and angry. 

"I'll show ya," he took another egg and handed to her. "Crack it in the bowl. That way it all goes in dere, 'stead of the floor."

She rolled her eyes and held the egg at the bowls edge. She hesitated. 

"Al, it's an egg, it's meant to crack." Sonny chastised. He put his hand over hers and placed her fingers the way they should be to crack it. He moved her wrist with his and directed her in hitting it to the side of the glass bowl. As expected it cracked in two and the insides fell into the bowl with its brother along with the eggshell Alex dropped in. 

"Okay, we don't want to eat that." Sonny pulled the shells out and huddled down to clean up the egg she broke on the floor. 

"But how do you keep it from gettin' in there?" Alex groaned. 

"You'll get it. Do 2 more," he told her crossing to throw out the eggshells. 

After she got two more eggs in the bowl, along with tiny pieces of eggshell that she grudgingly dug out, Sonny instructed her how to whisk the eggs, throughly. While he pulled out leftovers. Alex eyed them. 

"What's that for?" she asked. 

"Filling," he piled little containers on the counter. "My mom made these when I was a kid with leftovers."

Alex smiled, "your mom cooked every night, huh?"

"Sometimes we got pizza," he grinned up at her. 

She rolled her eyes, "that's so much work. My mom never cooked that much."

"Hey, that's good too. Food isn't the only way to be a good mom," Sonny explained. "My mom likes it, she's good at it."

Alex didn't say anything. 

"Anyway I got some vegetables from the other night and some meatball. I'm gonna chop an onion, you can learn how not to cut off your fingers later," Sonny smirked. 

She stuck out her tongue. 

"Make sure you put salt and pepper in the eggs," he told her as he started on the onion. 

Alex watched him chop the onion into neat little dices, certain she would never be able to do this. He showed her how to sauté the onions and the then added the leftovers to warm them. He handed her the spatula and instructed her to move the ingredients around the pan. He talked the whole time, his accent getting ridiculous. Alex smiled. 

"What?" He asked

"You're really into this." She continued smiling. 

"I practiced!" he added over his shoulder. "I went through my trials and tribulations."

"Tribulations!" she laughed. "You make it sound like you wandered 40 years in the desert to make a frittata!"

He smirked at her before turning and pouring the beaten eggs into the pan. "Dats really a thing for your people."

She hit him in the ribs.

"Ow, 'ey, no fair I've got my hands full!" He argued. "An' actually, you're supposed to be doing dis! C'mere."

Alex stomped over to the stove and he handed her the spoon. She took it reluctantly, touching the contents of the pan tentatively. 

"Ah!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Just let it cook, baby."

"So I just watch it?" she looked up at him over her shoulder.

He nodded, "sometimes you just let it cook. You can do that, you're patient."

She rolled her eyes. He thought he heard her mutter 'patient.'

"We're actually gonna let it cook on the stove and then finish it in the oven," he explained. 

"Finish it in the oven, you sound so profesh, Sonny."

"I wasn't always," he added grated cheese to the top of the dish. "One time I tried to make a pie for my ma."

He took the pan from the heat and pushed Alex aside to put it in the oven. 

"You can put a whole pan in the oven?" Alex looked slightly alarmed. 

"It's cast iron," he explained. 

She continued to look confused.

"Yeah," he told her, "it's fine in da oven. Anyway, I wanted to do everything myself, I insisted."

"What?" the corner of Alex's mouth lifted. 

Sonny leaned against the counter opposite her and the stove. "The pie I made for my ma. It was terrible. I used salt instead of sugar and it was a the worst thing ever."

She rolled her eyes again. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah," he crossed his arms. "Is it workin?"

"What do I need to learn to cook for? I've fended for myself all these years."

"Yeah burnt sausages and salads and hot pockets."

She glared, "you said you liked my burnt sausage!"

He grinned again. "I like you! You don't gotta be a gourmet or nothin' but I think you wouldn't be so afraid of it if you just tried."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "this isn't like 'little woman training'?"

Sonny laughed again, "'little woman training'?"

"Yeah ya know, so I can be a good little wife one day."

"Why would I train ya to be someone's good little wife one day?" he smirked at her. 

"For you, dummy!" 

He shook his head, "oh no, I'm gonna marry dis sexy nurse who can't cook her way out of a paper bag."

He crossed the kitchen towards her and seized her around the shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her first on the forehead and then closer to kiss her on the lips. Alex fell into the kiss with a small moan. 

He squeezed her, "I love you just the way ya are, Al."

She sighed as she pulled away to catch her breath, "mmm, good because I think we burnt the frittata."

Sonny sniffed, "shit!"

He released her and opened the oven door with a stack of smoke. He waved his arms to clear some of it. Alex ran to open the window. 

"I don't think it's dat bad," he dropped the hot pan on the top of the stove top. "Just a little burned cheese."

Alex started to laugh as she fanned the smoke out the open window with a towel. 

"What's so funny?" he turned to her. 

She stopped fanning the smoke and grinned at him. "Now I feel better."

"What?" 

"You burnt your fancy omelet," she giggled. 

"Dat so, Princess?" He stood fully and put his hands on his hips. "I thought 'we' burnt it?"

She smiled wider and put her arms around his waist. "Slice me a piece of that bad boy."

"You sure?" He squeezed her back.

She nodded, "mmhmm, I wanna taste of 'our' failure."

He kissed her forehead again, "get ready, this is gonna be the best joint failure you ever tasted."

He served a hot slice, pulling out a plate to put it on. He grabbed a fork and scooped up a bite. He held the fork out to her. Alex inched forward and took the food he offered. 

"Mmm," she confirmed the taste, "it's good!"

"Told ya you can do it!" Sonny kissed her cheek. 

"We could do it," she kissed him back.


	16. Good Yelp Reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Alex enjoy their Thai food a little too much. NSFW

"This place better be good, Al." Sonny warned. The Thai restaurant was less than half full on a Friday night. He didn't think that was a good sign. 

"Everyone knows the dirty little hole on wall places are the best!" She insisted. 

They both went with the pad Thai; Alex because it was her favorite and Sonny because he thought it was relatively safer than a curry. Their plates arrived steaming hot and the waitress refreshed their water glasses. Sonny took a tentative bite and then satisfied that it was actually good loaded up his fork. 

Alex watched him put an obscene amount of noodles into his mouth. He grinned when he noticed she was watching. 

"It's good." He affirmed with his mouth full. 

Alex grinned. "Watch this!"

She piled even more noodles, vegetables and chicken on her fork. Sonny just watched, slight smirk. 

"You can't fit all that..." He shook his head. 

She winked and opened her mouth wide then stuffed the absurd amount into her mouth. Sonny marveled at seeing it all disappear. 

"That's talent, babe." Sonny laughed. 

She winked after she chewed and swallowed. "Ya like that?"

Sonny laughed. "I don't know how this became who can fit more in their mouth."

Alex suddenly got an idea. She grinned wide. 

Sonny looked curiously at her. "What?"

"That's not all I can fit in my mouth." She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"What does that mean?" Sonny smirked but he was intrigued. 

Alex pulled her chair away and got up. She leaned over Sonny's shoulder. 

"Meet me in the bathroom in 1 minute." She whispered and hurried away to the back of the restaurant. 

"Al?" Sonny's eyes widened, wondering exactly what she had in mind. He turned to watch her swaying hips as she disappeared behind the door. 

He looked around the restaurant. No one was looking his way. He pulled away from the table and walked slightly slowly and then hurriedly towards the bathroom. He knocked awkwardly when he reached the door. It opened and Alex pulled him inside by the collar. 

"Al-" He called out surprised. 

She locked the door and pulled him to her for a kiss. She grinned devilishly at him. 

"Take off your pants." She ordered. 

"What?" He widened his eyes. 

"What did you think I invited you in here for?" She asked. "C'mon I wanna show you what else I can do with my mouth."

Sonny was instantly turned on. He started unzipping his jeans. Alex watched hungrily and helped him pull them down part way. She freed his cock from his underwear and stroked him a few times. She smiled as she got on her knees in front of him. She didn't waste any time teasing. Her lips closed around the tip and she slid her mouth over it a few times. Then she looked up at him taking more of his dick in her mouth.

Sonny watched her, eyes wide and knees weak as she took it all in. She sputtered a few time but always regained composure and breath. She opened wider including his balls along with his dick. He was in such disbelief that it was hard for him to even fathom the pleasure that went along with it. As she eased her mouth back, releasing it from her lips he nearly squealed. She grinned at him, lips still tracing his hard cock. 

"Holy fuck Al!" He exclaimed watching her take him again into her mouth. "You're so hot."

"Mmm." She hummed. 

Sonny gasped. "Fuck Al!"

He leaned against the wall of the tiny bathroom for support and noticed their reflection in the mirror. He could just see the top of her head disappearing where his pants were open and he was exposed. It was like getting a blow job with his twin. He couldn't stop watching this way. 

"What are you lookin'-" Alex asked and glanced over seeing her own face in the bottom of the mirror, Sonny's dick in hand. She grinned as she got an idea. 

She stood up. 

"I want you to fuck me, now!" She breathed, pulling her pants down. Sonny helped her get the material over her hips and down. She bent over the little counter facing the mirror. 

Sonny watched what he was doing in his reflection. His hand traveling over her hips and dipping in between for a feel. 

"So wet." He commented making eye contact with her in the mirror and bringing his finger to his mouth to lick. 

Alex pushed her ass against his crotch and whined. 

"Fuck me, Sonny. Don't worry about the condom."

"Wha- really?" He sounded surprised but turned on. Alex didn't miss the ruddiness of his cheeks in the mirror. 

"We're good." She grinned. "We're wasting time! The noodles are getting cold."

Sonny grinned at her through the mirror. 

"Pull your top down." He ordered. 

"Sonny-" she started to complain. 

He spanked her a little hard and she released a small scream. 

"Noodles are getting cold!" He repeated. 

She complied exposing her breasts so that he could watch them jiggle and bounce in their reflection as he fucked her. He pushed into her, holding onto her hips, long fingers spread over her thighs. 

She closed her eyes in pleasure as he started a steady rhythm. She opened them again to watch him work when he started moaning. 

He couldn't believe how good it felt to really be inside her. It was turning him on more than just being in public or watching them in the mirror. It was feeling her own moisture instead of something synthetic. It made him push into her harder and faster. 

"Fuck baby!" He locked eyes with her, her mouth hung open making small squeals with every thrust. "Ya like it?"

"Ye-yeah!" She moaned. "Fuck me Sonny!"

He smirked at her, pushing into her roughly, feeling all of her finally. Her muscles gripping him, milking the pleasure from him. 

"Sonny!" She cried. It was different for her too, feeling every ridge snugly sliding against her inner walls. His tip hitting that sensitive spot inside. She cried out again. 

"Not so loud." He warned, remembering this wasn't her apartment where the worst that happened was a neighbor pounding on the door. 

"Just make me cum!" She begged. 

He smirked and slapped her ass again. He pumped a few more times enjoying watching her face and her tits bouncing. 

"Fuck baby!" He moaned as he felt himself start to cum, his thrusts a little erratic. 

"Son-" she cried as she was hit with her orgasm releasing a howl of pleasure. Her tunnel gripping him and his cum from him. 

He slumped over her when he finished. His erection spent and slipping from inside her. 

"Baby that was-" he was at a loss for words. 

She turned around and grinned at him. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss. 

"I love you." She grinned. "That was incredible."

"I can't believe you let me..." He smiled stupidly. 

"I'm on the pill now. It's okay." She kissed his cheek. 

He raised an eyebrow. "So like...all the time?"

She nodded. "It's okay. I trust you. Now we gotta clean up."

He grinned grabbing paper towels to wipe up. Alex sat down on the toilet to pee. They both continued to grin at each other like a couple of kids who got away with murder. 

"You go back first." She smiled. "I'll be right behind you."

She kissed his cheek and started washing her hands as he snuck out the door. The restaurant was still half empty and no one gave Sonny a second look. The waitress stared at him wondering why his food sat for so long. 

Alex slipped out a second later. She grinned at Sonny when she sat back down on her chair. She picked up a fork full of noodles but made a face at the cold pad Thai. Sonny smirked. 

"We might have to take this home." Alex smiled. 

"Where did you learn- no wait, don't tell me. I'm going to pretend it was a trick saved for me alone." He shook his head. 

"It's all yours baby." Alex grinned adjusting her top so that her cleavage spilled a little more prominently. 

"Dessert at home?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"You pay the check, I'll hail a cab?" She got up. 

"Yeah!" He answered exuberantly. He flagged their waitress.

"Something else?" She asked. 

"Box, and the check." He answered, wallet out. 

A few minutes later he joined Alex in the cab. She was grinning at him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know we can't go back to that place again." Sonny told her. 

"They had the best pad Thai though!" She replied.


End file.
